Starless Night
by FlyinGShadoW1314
Summary: YAOI YasuRen ONE-SHOT: What if their meeting in his hotel room had gone differently? Who will help Ren pick up the shards of his shattered heart now? Takes place in Ep. 18 of the anime.


**A/N: All right, so I recently got into NANA, and of course me being me, I paired up my favorite characters together, but there's NO fanwork of them whatsoever. orz At least, none I could find easily. So! Me being me, I decided to write my own! XD This takes place in the anime, Ep. 18.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NANA, but it's probably best I didn't. XD **

**Warnings: Yaoi, previous het, hints of yuri, angst, fluff, kink, heavy lime going into a lemon, potential OOCness**

* * *

><p><em>Yasu rushed into the hotel room, his body on autopilot as he gathered his fallen friend off the floor and into his arms. Out in the hall, Takumi ushered a worried, crying Reira - who had called the tall, stoic lawyer in a panic - away to give them privacy, Naoki looking on in worry before the Trapnest bassist closed the door behind them.<em>

"_She doesn't need me anymore," a weak voice muttered into his suit jacket as hands came up to clench his lapels and a head of cropped jet black spikes burrowed into his chest. "She doesn't want me..."_

_Not able to say anything, Yasu merely tightened his hold on his best friend. This wasn't what he had in mind when he was helping Hachi and provoking Ren into seeing Nana again._

* * *

><p>"A-ah..." Soft gasps and groans left him as Yasu continued to touch all the right places with his knowing hands and mouth.<p>

Biting his lip proved futile when his lover took him into his mouth, making him grip a steady shoulder and arch his hips up slightly, his other hand laying limply across his sweaty forehead.

"Yasu," he murmured in his soothing baritone lilt, lidded chocolate eyes heavy with desire fluttering slightly when the drummer started to bob his head. "Fuck..."

"Mmm, we'll get to that," a deep voice murmured against his aching flesh before that mouth got busy again. The hand on his beau's shoulder crept up to caress the bald man's pierced ear closest to it before sliding up to cup the back of his head, calloused nimble fingertips gently rubbing little circles into the shaved skin.

"Nngh-!" Eyes wide, he grunted in surprise when Yasu swallowed, almost coming undone right then and there. "Oh gods, Yasu!" More fervent, reverent whispers came forth and it wasn't until a warm, slick finger began to tease and circle his pucker then gently pushing in the slightest bit that had Ren tensing and shooting down Yasu's throat with a guttural moan.

Moments later, a slap to the thigh startled him out of his post coital haze. "Bad boy. Who told you that you could cum?"

A slow, languid smile pulled at his lips as a pair of shades came right into his line of vision. "I'm sorry, Daddy." He removed the sunglasses and gently bit Yasu's lower lip, tugging slightly before letting go. "Are you gonna punish me now?"

Ren never knew that Yasu had such kinks when the stoic man was feeling playful.

And oh, the games they played...

* * *

><p>"<em>What happened?" the quiet rumble of Yasu's voice calmed Ren as he rested his weary head on his friend's comforting shoulder. <em>

"_She told me she had no intention of getting back together with me. She's found someone else." Yasu's eyes widened behind his shades. _

"_What?"_

_Ren just shook his head which resulted in nuzzling closer to the other man, "I don't want to talk about it anymore," he muttered tiredly, and the pain in his voice made something knot and clench inside Yasu's chest._

_With determined resolution to make things better, the bald man lifted his friend up to put him to bed. Stripping the other down to his boxers, Yasu pulled up the blanket over him and was about to turn and leave when a hand shot out from under the covers and latched onto his wrist. _

"_Don't go," sad dark eyes looked up at him, and he didn't have the heart nor will to say no to the one he held most dear. _

"_All right," he said, before undressing as well and crawled onto the other side of the large bed, far away enough at a comfortable distance yet close enough that if anything was needed, he'd be there._

_Ren gave him a small smile as he took off his sunglasses and turned off the light, falling asleep to the sound of his former band mate's even breathing. _

_..._

_Taking care of Ren and getting him back on his feet to play music again while also juggling work from the law firm and his own band practice had not been easy, but Yasu persevered; getting the man out of bed and fed every day before going to play with his band, only to come back to whichever hotel Trapnest was staying at during their concert to eat once more and bathe before going to bed. It was almost like old times when they were younger._

_In that recovery time, Ren was never away from his side for more that a few hours, refusing to sleep unless he was right there with him just like that first night. _

_It was also then that the Trapnest guitarist began to realize just how important Yasu was to his life. Ever since he could remember, they'd been together through everything. Even when he couldn't be with Nana, Yasu was there in his stead taking care of her...for him. Not once had Yasu left him, but he was ashamed to say that was not true on his end. If asked, Yasu would completely understand and even defend why he had left their band Blast to join up with Trapnest, and though the fact was comforting, it didn't chase away the guilt completely. _

_With time, it'll be okay that he doesn't have Nana anymore, because he'll always have Yasu, his best friend, the best damned drummer he's ever listened to...his rock and pillar of strength. _

_Determined not to let this slip by, Ren got ready to tell his friend just how much he meant to him when he got home from work, the things Yasu had been needing for so long._

* * *

><p>"Mm...fuck," Yasu grunted, one hand busy petting a black spiky head currently buried in his lap as the other rested at the end of the arm rest of his office chair, a red leash twined around the palm.<p>

"Mmh," Ren hummed around his mouthful, dirty sucking noises ringing loud in the otherwise quiet, dimly lit room. He was on his knees before Yasu, the fly of his leather pants down to reveal his neglected cock standing up at attention while his own hands laid obediently still in between his knees as he worked his lips and tongue to bring his Master over the edge.

One long sudden pull from his throat and Yasu was pushing his head down further, arching his hips up as he came with a low groan. He swallowed as much as he could but some still managed to dribble down the side of his chin, making him look like the cockslut he was. When his leash was tugged, he pulled back and a hand cupped his face, his Master thumbing away the line of cum before the digit was pressed against his wet lips. He licked it clean.

"Good puppy," Yasu smirked, tugging on the leash again, "Up."

"Woof." Mischievous ebony eyes looked up at him before Ren did as he was told, straddling his Master as Yasu brought him into a kiss.

Big hands gave his ass a squeeze, making him groan before his leather jacket was slid off his shoulders and tossed to the floor. He tilted his head to the side, baring his neck when Yasu trailed his kisses downwards to leave a rather large hickey between his collar and chain, visible for all to see who he belonged to for now Yasu had all the keys to his heart.

"Master," Ren murmured as he brought his hands up to rub the back of Yasu's bald head, biting his lip when those hands slid into his pants, one lone finger circling his hole lightly.

"Puppy wants to cum?" the dark voice teased his ear and he nodded, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Please," he begged softly, a little whine embedded in the undertones of his sexy voice. He was startled when Yasu suddenly lifted him up into the air, his legs automatically cinching themselves around the other man's waist to prevent him from falling as his beau carried him to the short distance over to the bed. Collapsing onto the mattress, Yasu overwhelmed him with a kiss before pulling away shortly after to tug off his leather pants, making him whine again. The bald man smirked. Ren had gone commando. "Hands and knees, pup."

His pet growled softly, eyes glinting with lust, "Rrwoof."

Turning onto his stomach, he did Yasu one better and clutched a pillow to his chest, propping himself only on his spread knees. Shooting a coy look over his shoulder, a shiver of delight running throughout his body at the look Yasu sent him. Even with the shades on, he knew exactly what that look meant and was eagerly anticipating what his beloved Master would do next.

_Smack!_

A short yelp left him and a jolt of surprise zinged through his system as pain blossomed over one side of his bottom, before another blow and then another swiftly rained down on his defenseless ass. Groaning deeply, Ren bit into his pillow, his body quivering and tensing every time Yasu spanked him. "I thought I was doing good," he whispered brokenly, whimpering when a particularly harsh slap landed on an already sore spot. "Master...please."

"Hush," Yasu ordered but stopped, grabbing handfuls of reddened flesh and massaged before parting the cheeks for the real prize.

Dark eyes widened as Ren gasped, shudders wracking his frame when Yasu leaned in for a taste. "A-aah..." he moaned, helpless to do anything but lay there and take it. Soon, the tongue was replaced with slicked fingers and Ren couldn't help but keen low in his throat when Yasu pressed against his spot just so.

"Master...hurry..." he panted, his face flushed, mouth open with just the tip of his tongue peeking out as Yasu started to thrust his hard, hot cock long and slow in between his cheeks against his taint, teasing him even more. Fuck, it felt so _good_.

"You want me inside, puppy?"

"Yesss," was Ren's drawn out moan, rocking his hips back in time with Yasu. "Fuck me, Yasushi-sama. Make this puppy howl for you."

Needless to say, the drummer didn't waste anytime in doing just that, all night long.

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you," Ren declared, taking pleasure at making those eyes widen, for once bared to the light without those shades on. <em>

_When he had walked through the door, that was the last thing Yasu had been expecting to hear. "What?"_

"_I love you," the guitarist repeated, slowly shuffling over until he was standing right in front of the frozen man. Carefully bringing up his ringed fingers, Ren cradled Yasu's stunned face and pulled him into a kiss, soft and sweet in its hesitance. He pulled away moments later only to bury his face in the other man's neck, inhaling the scent of Yasu's cologne and the Black Stone cigarettes he loved to smoke so much. _

_After several heartbeats, he was beginning to think he'd made a horrible mistake when those warm, strong arms enveloped his waist, making him smile against his love's collar. _

"_What brought this on all of the sudden?" Yasu's deep, warm voice sounded directly in front of his pierced ear, lips caressing the lobe slightly with his words. _

_Ren didn't say anything at first, but then he pulled back enough to look Yasu in the eyes, "This red lotus is nothing without his calm, peaceful river," he said, "It was about time I told you that, is all."_

"_Hmm," the other rumbled before Ren's lips were captured again, the guitarist parting them automatically when a warm tongue prodded for entrance, their kiss taking a decidedly heavier, more heated route. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear that from you," Yasu husked when they broke apart once more, though with more reluctance this time around, "Thank you."_

_Ren smiled, caressing his face softly, "And?"_

_The slightly taller man looked at him questioningly before rolling his eyes a moment later when he understood what the other wanted, a smile tugging at his lips as well, "I love you, too."_

…

It wasn't long after that Yasu got Ren his collar, the key of the small padlock holding the spike studded leather strip together tucked neatly on a ring along side two others Ren had given him that were always kept in his breast pocket.

The guitarist had said he wanted to keep the necklace Nana had given him, because even though they weren't in love anymore, she was still a big part of his life (not bigger than Yasu was which the lawyer appreciated), and Yasu respected his wishes.

...But, it could also be that Ren had gotten himself a leash to go along with his new collar that had placated Yasu as well.

* * *

><p>Opening the door to the studio, Yasu was surprised to see Nobu and Shin already there, the latter draped across his boyfriend's back and hanging off his neck, along with the rest of the members of Trapnest. Ren meandered around him to greet his band and the younger couple just before the lawyer turned to close the door as various greetings to both of them rang out.<p>

Giving a polite nod to everyone, the bald man made his was to his drums, spinning his sticks before doing a little ditty. He smirked when Naoki playfully added to it at the end just as the last two stragglers entered the room.

It was silent for a moment as Ren locked eyes with first one Nana, then the other, before the guitarist smiled slow and lazy, welcoming the two girls. Nana gave him a small but warm smile in return, as Hachi grinned cutely before offering him one of the riceballs she'd made for everyone. Nimbly plucking two from the bento box, Ren gently patted her head and then swaggered his way towards Yasu, amused at Hachi's pleased squeal of delight.

Once beside the drummer, he held one onigiri in from of Yasu's face, but pulled away when the other made to reach for it. A cocked eyebrow was his response as he smiled before offering the riceball once more, this time pressing it to his beau's lips.

Understanding dawned on Yasu's face before he shook his head and smirked, then held Ren's wrist still as he opened his mouth and took a bite.

Ren chuckled before finishing off the rest of it, then held up the other one to repeat the process.

"You're so childish," Yasu sighed.

"Ne, but that's one of the reasons why you love me, right? Ya-su-shi~" Ren grinned before leaning down to steal a quick kiss.

They broke apart when the others started whistling and cat-calling good-naturedly, Yasu coughing to hide his blush as Ren smirked.

"All right, let's rock," he said and was met by cheers after the others had finished snacking.

Shortly after the familiar tune of 'Starless Night' resonated within the studio as Trapnest took the first song, though Yasu and Shin were swapped in to mix it up a bit and make it fun.

Ren held this song dear to his heart just as strongly as when he wrote it, and as Reira was brought her beautiful singing to its climax, Ren caught Yasu's eyes behind his sunglasses and mouthed the last words in time with the singer, "You are my shining star..."

* * *

><p>"<em>I wanted to see you." He choked, clutching her to him. Nana's eyes widened, before she closed them painfully, slowly embracing him back.<em>

"_I shouldn't have come," she whispered, holding onto him for a little longer before finally pulling away. "I shouldn't have come," she repeated, her face anguished._

"_Nana-"_

"_No, Ren," her voice came out stronger, before softening as she looked away. "I meant what I said earlier. I don't want to be with you again."_

_His world shattered at those words. _

"_I'm sorry," she said, "I've found someone else." _

"_Was I too late?" he wondered out loud, eyes looking lost and heartbroken and it pained Nana so much to see him like this._

"_No," she husked, "She was just very early." With a heavy heart, she pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead, cradling his head to her chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist like it was a life line._

"_I don't know what to do," his voice went small before she tilted his head up to give him one last kiss._

"_No, but you will. He'll make sure of it." Stroking his face lightly, she smiled, "You're too important to him to give up, Ren, and I hope someday you can give him what he needs most, too." _

_Before she left, Nana handed him two keys, and it wasn't until she was gone once more that he collapsed to the floor where Reira found him later in a despondent heap before quickly dialing Yasu's number._

_..._

He hadn't known who she had been talking about then, too caught up in his misery, but when he looked back on it, she had been right all along, and now he was with the one who truly could heal his shattered heart and broken dreams to create something entirely new.

* * *

><p>On the walk back, Ren suddenly turned to Yasu, a familiar look in his eyes that never failed to make the other want to just throw him down and ravish him then and there.<p>

"Ne, Yasu," his lover purred, "Want to play a game?"

Looks like another sleepless night for him, though work was the last thing on his mind as his sexy guitarist tugged him the rest of the way home.

Owari.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The time line is kinda scattered, but I that was what I was going for. :D I still like it, and hope yu do too! I also hope it wasn't too confusing. ^_^* Please review and tell me what ya think! This pairing and fandom in general needs more luv! So share it! 83**


End file.
